


A Liberal in the Teaching of Lessons

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-07
Updated: 2003-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Kent was an irritatingly sanctimonious human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Liberal in the Teaching of Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day Challenge: munificent \myoo-NIF-i-suhnt\, adjective: Very liberal in giving or bestowing; very generous; lavish.

Jonathan Kent was an irritatingly sanctimonious human being. Lionel had only met the man once, had been aware of his existence for approximately four hours, and already Kent grated on his nerves.

He wasn’t surprised when Kent asked him for help. His sort always did; they riled against the emperor, yet continued to cling to his coattails. Kent was Cicero, hypocritical and self-righteous, a mass of confused morality bent on destruction. Lionel knew how to get things done, while Kent and his ilk dreamed and despoiled.

Arranging the adoption wasn’t exactly a challenge. It was hardly an act of munificence.


End file.
